Connections
by georgie13
Summary: OK because sometimes Finch is not wrong.


Carter didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to curse but one thing she was sure she was going to go find Finch and she was going to slap him into next week. Bad enough that she had listened to him and accepted Donnelly's invitation. Now he was trying to dictate what she was going to wear! The gown was beautiful yet simple V-neck empire waist long formal dress is a beautifully metallic Turquoise. It fit perfectly but it was low that she felt over exposed. There was no way she was going out wearing that. She opened the accompanying box and fell in love with the matching Ferragamo pumps. There was even a matching satin clutch. Her phone rang.

"You have some..."

"Now detective I promise you that despite what you believe it will look fine. Now the smaller box has the Ear bud you want to wear so that I can communicate with you as needed and I can hear what is going on. The necklace is what you need more care with." She pulled out a beautifully beaded necklace it was some sort of opal from what she could tell." It is just opals but the dark one is a well-crafted fake that has a very small camera. It has self-contained battery life of 8 hours so once you put clasp it close it begins recording.

"You are seriously pushing your luck with the dress. I do not need Donnelly getting any ideas about tonight. This is to get you connections nothing else. Why can't you get Reese or even Fusco to do this?"

"There is no way John can make that dress look good, detective."

She bit back a smile at the thought of John in the dress. She knew was being unreasonably sensitive. She knew how intelligence gathering went. The problem was that being a man, he didn't really understand her qualms. She still had to occasionally work with Donnelly and she knew he liked her professionally certainly but maybe personally which is why she had refused to let it get personal. Her accepting was going to affect her working relationship with him. Her going out in that dress to meet and greet highly placed contacts was also intimidating. She had always fought to be seen for her ability and intelligence not for her looks. He couldn't understand, not being a woman fighting in a man's world. She hung up on Finch and started to get ready.

She would rather be shot that admit that she really did like how she looked. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face and the necklace hung pretty much to her cleavage. She turned the ear bud on and put it in. "Well?" she demanded.

Finch was glad she was not able to see him at this moment. He was aware that Detective Carter was not an unattractive woman but tonight she was absolutely stunning. He felt a momentary qualm about going on with his plan. What they could get could be essential later on. She would have no problems getting what he needed but he really did hope Donnelly didn't get the wrong idea or Carter was going to shoot him and himself too.

"Very elegant." Was all he said, as he watched the image that the necklace was transmitting. Suddenly he felt his mouth go dry as she raised her dress and he caught sight of a long leg as she fastened a short knife sheaf. He looked away feeling himself blush then in a totally paranoid moment looked around to make sure that Reese was not anywhere around. He would have a hard time explaining, that is if Reese even gave him the time to try to explain. Heavens he really had not weighed the consequences of this night.

"A Girl has to have a backup plan." She explained as she stood up and smiled at her reflection.

Her intercom rang to announce Donnelly. She took a deep breath and went on to answer. Finch wondered if he should try to distract her in case Donnelly acted like a normal man and made an ass of himself. From the way his jaw dropped to the floor there was nothing Finch could do to distract Carter enough.

Carter again was torn between anger and pity but the latter won out so she took the flowers from his limp hands and thanked him for them and escaped to the kitchen to give both of them a moment. "I swear if you so much as snicker I will…" she threatened then realized that Finch was not Reese he wouldn't find it funny.

She was glad to see that he had managed to get himself in control when she returned a few minutes later. She had her clutch so she figured it was best to get going the less time they spent alone together the greater the chances she would be able to avoid hurting him physically and otherwise. "You look very lovely Detective…"

"Please Joss," she reluctantly said and hoped her smile didn't look as fake as she felt it was.

"You look lovely Joss. "He repeated.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She told him and really Tuxedos were the one thing most men could wear well including Donnelly. His look was so typically hesitant that of a man who had no illusions of his looks. So much the basset hound look as Fusco called it, that she was tempted to reach over and hug him in pity but instead she patted his shoulder and walked to the door.

The over powering heat of the day was lessened as the sun dipped behind the skyline. She wished the weather had been cool enough to require additional covering. Instead she was actually warm enough to feel beads of sweat break out on her temple. She was impressed and pleased to see a town car sitting in front of the street. Good her exposure would be further limited.

She felt her heart fall to her feet as she heard her name called.

"Detective Carter." She was tempted to grab Donnelly and make a run for the town car instead she took two more steps before she turned to face her CIA tormentor. Donnelly had stopped and was looking at Mark Snow with a grim look.

Snow just ignored him and actually leered at her as he came to stand before her. She was sorry she didn't have her gun with her; she so badly wanted to shot him.

Finch could feel his own indignation rise as he was faced with the view of Snow leering at Carter and suddenly he did feel troubled he had gotten Carter into this.

"Detective Carter, "he repeated and smiled as his eyes finally rose to meet her eyes. It took all herself control to keep from wiping that smirk of his face with a punch to his snout. "Don't we look lovely" he said and had the gall to take step closer so that he was only a foot away.

Suddenly Donnelly caught up to them and took his place on her left.

"Well, well agent Nelly was it?" he said snidely.

"It is Special Agent Donnelly Mr. Snow" Donnelly said his face flushing red while Snow just sneered at him coldly.

"Detective," Snow turned back to Carter and gave her the look over again, "I was hoping to have word with you."

"I am currently busy but feel free to come by the precinct tomorrow." She told him shortly.

He just stepped closer and that got Donnelly stepping up so that both men stood face to face. Great just what she needed two federal agents fighting in front of her home. She silently cursed Finch, this was entirely his fault. She knew Snow would have no qualms about fighting dirty so she pulled on Donnelly's arm. For a second she felt Donnelly resist her then he allowed her to pull him away. She got him four steps away before Snow stopped her again with "Detective."

She looked at him over her shoulder. He gave her a small secretive smile but didn't move just lowered his chin. Son of a…she cursed inwardly. "Stay here I mean it,' she hissed at Donnelly and walked back to Snow. He refused to say anything else until she stood a foot away. He gave Donnelly a disdainful look and stepped so that he could lower his head and whisper in Carter's ear. "Careful Detective, Special Agent Donnelly may get the wrong idea."

"Go to hell. You want to talk to me come to the precinct. I see you or your goons near my place again I will get Donnelly to get the FBI on your ass for a change." She smiled thinly at him and went back towards Donnelly. She took his arm and led him towards the car. She climbed in and before the door closed she heard a motorcycle that got her mind headed in a different direction. God the only thing that could make this any worse would be to have Reese witness the whole debacle. He was probably laughing his ass off.

"Where is Reese?" she asked praying silently for a favorable answer. Finch turned to the monitor to his far left and traced Reese's phone he should be near Chinatown. He got confirmation from a street camera off Canal St and Elizabeth St as he and Fusco waited for the street light to change.

"He is near Chinatown." He reported back to her as Donnelly got in the other side of the car. Both were hoping that Reese never found out of the debacle of this night for very different reasons.

Carter knew that Reese in her shoes would have not had any qualms on trying to seduce both Snow and Donnelly. She knew that he treated her and Fusco differently. Sure she understood that Fusco only started working with Reese because he was blackmailing him after he had tried to kill him. Reese did not treat him with kid gloves and had no qualms asking him to put his skin on the line. While with her Reese was sure to ask her nicely and thank her and would even flirt with her to get her to help him out. She had seen him when he dealt with women, charm was his go to method and having met Snow she knew that must be CIA 101. She understood sympathize and seduce it was interrogation 101 too but she refused to use that as her arsenal. He would deride her, as she did herself, because her effort was half-assed. Do or do not. Crap.

Finch hoped Reese never found out about this debacle because he was certain he would go after Snow and Donnelly and possible himself for getting Carter into the situation. Sure Reese saw seduction as a means to an end but he doubted he would be tolerant enough to encourage Carter to uses such tactic with either Snow or Donnelly or anyone that Carter herself wasn't personally be interested in. Sure Reese used flirtation with most women but he at times wondered if even subconsciously he was aware how much he used that with Carter even when it wasn't needed. At times he really thought that Reese saw Carter more than an asset, more than a good and honest cop and saw her as the beautiful and strong woman she was. Snow and Donnelly and even he, himself could admire her for all of the above. Even if there was more he knew that Reese carried too much guilt still to be willing to have another woman be hostage to his fate. Carte was strong enough to convince him otherwise but she too had her son to consider. They, like he, were likely to be alone for a long time to protect those whom they loved. He sighed and was glad that Carter was distracted with Donnelly so she didn't hear him.

Carter and Donnelly had arrived back at her house when he heard from Reese. Fusco and he had finished with the latest number and he was heading back to his apartment unless Finch had anything else. Finch saw it was close to eleven," No Mr. Reese get some rest. Tomorrow morning don't come in I will call you when I get a new number."

"Working late Finch?"

"I need to run some updates and patches and that will take a couple of hours then I too will call it a night. So I do not plan for an early start tomorrow either."

"I was surprised you didn't have Carter join us for this one."

"I believe she said she was having dinner at her Mother's" Finch was glad both he and Carter had previously agreed on a story to explain for her absence from the case and her office.

"Wonder if she has leftovers." Reese mused.

"I don't think Detective Carter will be amused..."Finch started to say. He just heard Reese chuckle and hang up.

"Carter" he said hurriedly. He saw that they were at Carter's front door. "Reese was remarking on your absence." He heard her sigh tiredly as her phone started ringing.

She turned and smiled at Donnelly but didn't invite him in. "Sorry but I am exhausted. Thank you and good night." He just gave her his sad look but smiled. She was going to regret this. She reached up and kissed his check and then closed the door on his face as her phone started ringing again.

"I swear if this is not an emergency I am going to kick you into next week Reese,' she greeted him.

"Carter, hello to you too. It is an emergency I am starving and I heard you got home cooking." She hung up on him. She went back to her bedroom and removed the necklace. "Do I need to bring this to you Finch?" she asked she fixed it in its box. With image gone Finch had only sound to go by.

"I hate to ask this Detective but I can get a car to pick you up. I would like to see if we can go over some of the people and I wanted to get you input."

"I'm supposed to be in the office in the morning." She told him then sighed. "Fine let me change. What do you want me to do with the rest of this stuff?"

"It is yours detective to do what you desire. I will have some coffee ready for our session." Her phone started ringing again.

"Seriously Reese."

"I just called to apologize Carter. Tell you what let me make it up to you how about a late night snack my treat." She rolled her eyes.

"I am staying over at Mom's so no thank you. Goodnight Reese why don't you bother Finch or Fusco."

"They aren't as fun to annoy Carter. Goodnight Joss." He said softly in her ear and she shook her head. It did scare her that she allowed Reese to push her buttons and send her off into a rage then just as quickly charm his way back into her good graces. In the end she knew it could not be conducive to a safe, long or happy life.

The car dropped her off at the apartment she had originally met Finch under the guise of Burdette. He had set up in a back office. They spent the next couple of hours going over the people she had met. Finch put a file together while she wrote down her impressions and what she had learned watching them. Reviewing what the necklace had recorded helped her get her thoughts together.

She was coming back from the restroom when she saw Finch make to get up but with a groan he fell back into the chair. For a second she was torn and thought to go back and pretend she hadn't seen anything, but she really doubted his ability to get up on his own. She came and stood before him and held out her hands to him. He tried to look insulted but at her raised eyebrow he allowed her to clasp his forearms and pull him up. She held on to him as he slowly and painfully took a step forward. "Where do you keep your pain pills?" she asked.

He wanted badly to deny how much pain he was in but it was impossible. It had been too long a day and he was exhausted. "Bedroom," he nodded to a door down the hall. She turned and pulled his left arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist. They were about the same height with her heeled shoes and he was surprised at her strength as she maneuvered them quite easily to his bedroom. She opened the door and propelled him to the bed. Before she let him sit she got his coat, vest and tie off him while he sputtered in vain to protest her manipulation of his person.

"Come on Finch. I have been married and I have a son. I doubt you have anything I have not seen before." That just made him blush and gape at her and so she took pity on him. "I'm not leaving until I know you will stay in your bed fully medicated and you will rest better without this." At that she removed his belt. She then helped him sit and then headed to the bathroom. "Are they in the medicine cabinet?"

"Yes detective second shelf the first two bottles please" she came back with the bottles and a glass of water. He took a pill out of each bottle and at her raised eyebrow took another from each and swallowed them under her vigilant gaze. She removed his shoes and helped him lay down on top of the bedcover. He closed his eyes and he heard her go back to the restroom. To her surprise he was out like a light when she came back to the room. She removed his glasses and covered him with the blanket at the foot of the bed. She left the bathroom light on but let it open a sliver and went back to the office.

She looked at the watch it was after 3 am. She didn't feel comfortable leaving but she felt less comfortable staying plus she had to be in at the precinct in the morning and she would need clothes and make up. She sighed it was going to be a rough day. She set her phone alarm for 6am and settled into the sofa with a small blanket. In what seemed moments her alarm was going off. For a disconcerting minute she was at total loss as to where she was. Then it came back to her as did the pounding in the back of her eyes. She got up checked on Finch out like a light still and she left locking the door behind her.

By 4pm all she wanted to do was to get to bed. She had been called to two homicides first thing in the morning and Fusco's cheerful mood was totally grating on her nerves. "Carter sure you weren't out partying all night you have been in a seriously pissy mood all day. If I didn't know better I would swear you were totally hung over." She gave him the stink eye and went to the ladies room. She just needed to end the day, she decided get home and get some much needed sleep or she was going to shoot someone.

And that someone was going to be Snow she decided as she found him sitting in her chair. He smiled and slowly got up. "Ah Detective Carter I thought we had a date." He drawled loudly enough for Fusco to overhear.

Carter literally felt the rooms spin and her hand landed on her gun.

Fusco was trying to decide whether to let Carter just shoot Snow or maybe he should take the shot. He could not believe the gall of the man. Next he saw her step so close to Snow that they were practically touching and whatever she said wiped the smirk of his face. To Fusco's surprise it was Snow who stepped back and with a conciliatory smile said something softly back to Carter. She just ignored him and sat at her desk and didn't even bother to look up to see Snow leave.

"Hey Carter what the hell did you..."Fusco started to ask.

Carter stood up and shook her head. "I am heading out Fusco." And she headed out feeling exhausted but totally victorious. Donnelly had done her an even greater favor than he or even Finch knew. In the ladies rooms she had met the ex-Mrs. Snow the now currently Mrs. (Former CIA Director) Harrison. So she had informed Snow that she was considering taking her up on her invitation for lunch. Nothing like an ex to make even the biggest CIA SOB back off. Finch was right connections were definitely handy to have.


End file.
